iOMG part 2
by heytheree43
Summary: This is my speculation of what will happen in the second part of iOMG. Yaaay seddie :D
1. No Turning Back

Hey There…. This is my speculation of what will happen in iOMG part 2, or whatever it is going to be called… come to think of it I doubt it will be called iOMG part 2… well anyways enjoy!

Sam POV

"Sorry" I say, a bit blankly, yet filled with regret.

"It's cool" he says.

But just by looking at him I could tell it really wasn't cool. He felt awkward and confused, as did I. The silence that I created was killing me. What the hell have I done? I couldn't breathe. I needed to get away. No, not run. A Puckett doesn't run away from awkward or scary situations. We play it cool. I ever-so casually walked towards the door.

"Well um….. I'm gonna go inside." I started to open the door. As I was opening it, I was cut off.

"When" He says in a hushed tone.

"I don't know." I said. This was kind of true. There really wasn't any true time that I had realized I had fallen for the nub. It just kind of… progressed.

"Why?" He said. I hate one word questions or answers. You think I would love them considering I'm lazy and don't want to figure out complicated sentences, but in this case it was killing me. Why the hell is he doing this. I already screwed everything up. I started to get angry.

"I DON'T know, Freddie." This was the complete truth. I wish I knew why. It's not like I wanted to fall for him. My head was spinning. I wasn't looking at him. I couldn't. It hurt too much to look at the guy you love and know that you will be hurt, embarrassed, and heartbroken in the matter of seconds.

"How?" He says, once again, a one word question.

"MY GOD FREDDIE, I JUST DON'T FREAKING KNOW! Can we PLEASE just pretend this never happened?" In my head, I was begging for him to agree with that.

"I'm not going to drop it, Sam." He says in a stern tone. "I don't know what the hell goes on in your mind! Every day, you TORTURE me in any way possible, and now, all of a sudden, you are admitting your love to me?"

"I never said I was in love with you." Wow. Stupid comeback.

"Well lets look at the facts, Sam. One: The pear pad said you were in love. Two: You just had your lips all over mine. So call me crazy, but I believe you are in love with me." Damn…. Can't get out of this one now.

"So what if I am in love with you? All that will happen is that you will turn me down and run off into a freaking flower field with Carly, the 'perfect little princess' who you have always loved, and will ALWAYS love over me!" Oh God… tears are starting to form. I tried to walk away, but he grabs me by my arm.

"I'm not in love with Carly anymore. I actually never was really IN love with her. Yeah sure, I had a…. very large and obsessive crush on her in the past, but that phase is behind me." This kind of gave me a tiny bit of hope. "But I need you to answer this one question for me. Why did you start showing signs that you felt this way right when Brad came along? I mean, you showed hatred towards me until he was there!" I knew this was coming.

"I don't know… I guess it gave me an excuse to act nice for once. Ya know, so that you wouldn't suspect anything, and see a different side to me, and not the aggressive side. It would be misleading. It worked until… you know… ten minutes ago. " I said.

"I guess that makes sense. But Sam, as far as being in love with you, I just don't know! It takes an awful lot for somebody to fall in love. I mean, not to sound rude but you never really showed anything that could make me worthy of having 'those feelings' for you, and I honestly never would have considered you as an option. No offense." Ouch. That hurt.

"You know, when somebody says no offense, it is still offensive! Thanks a lot, fredwad." He just made me feel like a total piece of crap.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He says, all defensive.

"Oh really? Cause when a person says that they would never love a certain person, it kind of sounds like they would never love a certain person." I said with rage. This kid is soooo annoying. Why the hell do I love him so much!

" I never said I could NEVER love you! I'm just confused right now! Look, Sam, I'm not saying this will work, and I'm not saying it won't. I just need some time to think about all of this and get my thoughts in line. Ok?" He said, softly. Gahhhhh….

"Fine." And with that, I walked away… Finally.

Sam POV

Obviously, I was a little upset. I wanted to be alone… but then of course Carly came along screaming in my face. UGHH what does she want from me?

"AHHHHHH SAAAMMMMM! YOU LOVE FREDDIE!" She said. She was really, really, really excited.

"Woah carls…. Calm your pits. You really need to stop assuming things. It just gets you nowhere in life."

"Oh yeah? I saw your little 'moment' you had with Freddie!" HOLY CRAP. DAMN, CRAP, CHIZ, SHFGJADHAJFGAHHHHHHH!

"Oh..um, well… um—"

"SO WHAT HAPPENED! You made a move, so are you guys like… dating now? Give me every single detail!"

Ughh carly… I love her, but she is always making things complicated! "We aren't dating. I think I screwed things up, and now I'm one second away from punching something. But of course, I will control myself. I don't know what came over me! One second, I was yelling at him, and the next I just…. I don't know. He was right there, and I just had no control of myself! I'm so stupid!" Damn… tears again! I hate feeling…. Vulnerable.

"Aww sam… I'm sorry! Come here!" She said, arms out. She hugged me until I was unable to breathe. "But I just wanna know… when did you realize you loved him?" Of course. I knew that was coming.

"Carly, I kind of don't want to talk about this right now. Okay?" I was done now. I just wanted to close my eyes and disappear or turn back time. But this was reality. No turning back.

"Fine… I will be working on my project if you wanna talk." She says, as she was walking away. So now I was in the hallway alone. I was pretty tired, so I got a sweatshirt out of my locker, put it on the floor and used it as a pillow as I drifted into a deep sleep.

So what did ya think? This is going to be a multi chaptered story…. But review and stuff! Thanks :D

P.S- I have watched iOMG so many times now that I memorized everything. I'm obsessed :P


	2. Realization

Hi! So this is the second chapter of my speculation! Please please please review! I'd really appreciate it! :D

Freddie POV

I can't believe that Sam is in love with ME! Who the hell would have thought? Well let me tell you… not me! I mean… me? The guy she makes up annoying nicknames for? The guy she beats up physically and emotionally every day? The guy she gives evil glares to? Well… I guess some of those things could have been her trying to get closer to me. Or maybe she was afraid to end the little "game" we have always played… afraid I'd catch on.

All my life, I'm not gonna lie, I hated Sam. Ok, I guess I never actually hated her. Hate is a strong word. I DISLIKED her very much. Then again, sometimes she could be somewhat nice… but these moments are rare. Up until tonight I thought she hated me. I still don't know how we could ever be a couple though. She is hardly ever nice. I don't know how I will ever be able to see through the demon and find a… love for her. But I also don't want to lose her as a friend… or frenamy. THIS IS SOO CONFUSING!

I finally went inside after a good half hour. OH GOD, OUR PROJECT!

"Dude… where were you? You have been like, missing in action for a half hour!" Brad said. Whoops.

"Sorry. Just… uh… a lot is on my mind right now." I said, still a little speechless.

"Ok… where's Sam?" AHH please don't bring her up!

"I..uh… I don't know." Way to be discreet, Freddie. I felt dizzy.

"You ok? You look like you might be sick.."

"I'm fine. Just…. I'm fine. Wee can finish the project without her." I suggested.

"Well okay… want some fudge?" He points his container of fudge eagerly towards me. Sam loves fudge. Ahh Sam!

"Nah… I'm good."

Freddie POV

It was around 2 in the morning. Our project was finished, and Brad was sleeping on the couch. I was exhausted but obviously, I couldn't sleep. I was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, filled with a thousand confusing thoughts. I finally started to fall asleep. I had a strange dream. An angel named Mitch came to help me out.

(Dream)

I'm sitting on the fire escape, confused.

"hey kid… you look troubled." Said a small, mysterious man.

"AHH!" I screamed. "Who the hell are you?" I said. I was kind of scared, considering this strange small man came out of nowhere.

"I'm your guardian angel, Mitch. I'm here to help solve your little problem with that girl you got on your mind." He said, like he knew everything.

"yeah ok… and my cousin is a purple Zebra who recently guided my mother through the glitter fairy forest!" I said sarcastically. Who does this guy think he is?

"Ha Ha. Very Funny. Joke all you want. But I'm really here to help you! I told ya, I'm your guardian angel." He said

"Ok, you are my 'guardian angel'? Prove it!" I said.

"You have a giant poster of Carly Shay in your closet. But let me tell you… it won't be her for long." He said. Wow, he's good.

"Wow… ok. Guess you really are my guardian angel. So here is my issue, see this girl—"

I got cut off "I know the story kid. I know what goes on in your life. Now you don't see this chick as a nice person, right?"

"No. She is kind of like a frenamy. But now I have no clue how I feel about her!" I said.

"ok, lets see. Do you think Sam is pretty? Even the slightest bit?" He asks.

"Well, she isn't hideous, but I never really focused on her looks. Although I have seen her eyes. They are really blue, like the ocean. Her hair is also pretty, when she takes the time to work with it. Come to think of it, she has filled out pretty nicely too. So yeah, I guess she is pretty." This was all true. Sam definitely isn't ugly at all. If she wasn't as evil as she was.. who knows?

"Ok, I get it. What would you do if Same were to move far away?" He asks.

"I dunno. Life would probably be different. Not as exciting I guess. No 'zing' to it. I guess I would be pretty upset…. She is basically one of my best friends. I mean, we shared our first kiss with each other.." We also just shared another kiss, but that wasn't really the question.

"ok… What do you look for in a girl?" SOO MANY QUESTIONS!

"The girl has to be outgoing, and I wouldn't want her to be scared to take chances. She should be funny, so I could always have something to laugh about when I'm with her. She can't be too tall. I like to look taller than a girl. She also has to be real. She shouldn't have to change for me." I said.

"Well then, your type kind of sounds like this Sam girl." He said. Oh crap, he is right! "here is the deal. Why don't you take her out on a date. See how things go, and take it from there." He suggested.

I can agree to that.

(End of Dream)

I woke up around 9 in the morning on the floor where I fell asleep. My only goal now was to find Sam, and I wasn't going to stop until I found her. It didn't take too long. She was sleeping on the floor next to her locker. She looked peaceful sleeping, and I fel bad waking her up, but right now I had to.

This is the end of the chapter…. Obviously :P Please review! Thanks guys! SEDDIE FOREVER :D


	3. Genuine

**Heyy there people! Thank you so much for the good reviews! Please review more if you can :D I'd really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Sam POV

Not only was my night terrible, this floor is so uncomfortable! I probably wouldn't know though… I slept like a rock last night… surprisingly. I didn't even have a dream. All I know is that I was woken up to someone shaking me and telling me to wake up.

"Sam… SAM wake up! I have to talk to you… WAKE UP" Said the voice. I was too tired to figure out who was talking to me, but the voice sounded very recognizable. I opened my eyes. Oh crap, it's him! I literally jumped five feet in the air when I saw his face in front of mine.

"What the hell do YOU want BENSON!" Obviously, I am the last person you want to talk to in the morning. I am NOT a morning person.

"You and me. Friday night. Be at my house at 6 45. See ya then Puckett." He said, with that half smile he always smiles.

"What?" I was kind of confused on how this happened. "Is Carly coming too?" Please say no, please say no!

"Why would Carly be on a date with the two of us?" He said, smirking. Wait.. did he say DATE?

"Date?" I said. I tried to contain the excitement in my voice. "ight… don't expect me there at 6 45 unless you promise there will be food." I said. A date! Ohhmygoshhhh. I feel like such a chick right now.

"There will be food. Don't worry." He said, chuckling.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"THAT is a surprise. You will just have to find out when you arrive!" He said. I started to blush a little. GAHH I need to hide my face now!

"Kay Benson. See ya then. Im gonna go get some bacon. Bye." I walked away. When I knew he couldn't see me, I giggled like a little girl on Christmas. Wow.

-Sam POV

So tonight is the night. I have my first date with fredward. I wanna look nice, but I don't wanna over-do it. I throw on a cute red top with skinny jeans and boots. I just let my hair curl like it usually does. I put on just a touch of make-up, you know, some mascara, a little eyeliner, all that jazz. It's almost six forty five, so I started to walk to Freddie's house. I got there on time for the first time in my life. I knocked on the door. He slowly opened it. WOW he looked good!

"Hey Sam. I see you are ACTUALLY on time tonight!" He said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it, nub. Now where are we going?" I was so anxious to start this thing!

"Follow me." He said, gesturing his hand towards mine, suggesting that I hold it. No.. mama doesn't do hand holding.

"No, no. No hands. I want a piggy back ride." I said, with force in my voice.

" Really Sam, how old are we now?"

"Age does not matter in my eyes. Now give me a piggy back ride!" I loved being so commanding.

"FINE. Hop on." He lowered himself so I could climb onto his back. We walked for a little, but turned when we got near the elevator.

"Why aren't we taking the elevator? I am NOT walking down those stairs." I refused. My feet were tired. Although I would probably make fredley carry me down the stairs anyways.

"We aren't leaving the building, Sam." And he stopped and put me down. There we were. In front of it. The window for the hallway's fire escape. He opened the window, and a large picnic basket was on the floor, followed by a blanket and a pearpod radio. Wow.

"Tonight, we will be having: Ham, Bacon, and Fried Chicken. I know it's your favorite." He said. Who knew fredwad could be such a… romantic guy.

"I can't believe you took me out here! So many memories come back to me when I'm out here." I said, unable to control my smiling, and grabbing a piece of fried chicken.

"Well, I thought that this would be a nice place to try to work things out. Seems like good things have happened on this fire escape." He said, with a half smile. He stared at me for a second. "Ok, now that we are here now, I just want to know the answer to this one question. When did you realize you were falling for me?" He said, curiously. I knew this would be coming.

"I…well… Im really not sure when exactly. I didn't wake up one day and realize I.. ya know. I guess it basically started with… our first kiss." I grabbed another piece of chicken, trying to ease the awkward I felt while admitting this. "I felt something deep inside that.. wasn't hatred. I tried to ignore it, but as time went by, I guess every day gave me a new reason to ease away from the actual hatred, and what was now 'no hate' eventually started to turn into 'crush'. Then, that day I saw you in the groovie smoothy dancing with Carly on the night of the girls choice dance, I got angry. That was when I realized this little crush started to turn into… love. And still, since that night, this love has progressed." He was just staring at me, silent. I couldn't believe I was spilling all my feelings to him right now. I'm freaking crazy. "I'm sorry…I just—" And I was cut off. But no, not by words.

There I was, explaining it all, when all of a sudden I felt a pair of lips on mine. I immediately responded by kissing back, this time making the kiss actually mutual for once. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that you might not be the only one feeling this way. My head was spinning, in a good way. Finally, the kiss that I had dreamed of! It wasn't to get something out of the way, and it most certainly was not one sided. It was genuine. I didn't want to pull away, but he did. I was left breathless and speechless. Wow.

_**So this was kind of a short chapter. Sorry I haven't uploaded for a couple of days. I've been busy with a lot of school work! Grr, school is annoying. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'd be vewwwy happy! :D**_


	4. Right

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! Please please continue to review! :D anyways, I hope you are enjoying this story so far. It's fun to write! So enjoy this chapter! :D**

Freddie POV

Sam is talking to me about when she realized she fell in love with me. I was actually paying attention to what she was saying. She wasn't being mean. She almost seemed kind at the moment. This is the Sam I don't usually see everyday. She really had a lot on her mind. As I was listening, I got caught in her eyes. They were very pretty, and I have always known that. But I have never realized how they… sparkled. Not only were they the color of the ocean, they sparkled like the ocean does when the sun is setting. They also show so much emotion. I had realized she finished talking. I still couldn't stop staring into those eyes. The beautiful, blue eyes that said so much.

She started to say sorry for something. Since I was so lost in those eyes I had totally stopped listening to everything she was saying. I had no clue what she was apologizing for, but all I knew was that I was starting to fall for this girl. And then, the next thing I knew, I was kissing her. It felt right, and it most certainly felt amazing. I pulled away, just because I realized what I was doing. I looked at Sam's facial expression. She was blushing, and had a slight smile on her face.

"Uh—that… ah..and.." I had left her speechless. Point for Freddie! YEAH.

"I'm sorry… I just—" I was a little speechless too.

"No, no.. don't be sorry… it was nice." She said, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, it was." I said, with a smile on my face. "Notice how we both keep apologizing for things that we really shouldn't be sorry for." I said, laughing a little.

"What do you mean, fredlumps?" She said, giggling.

"Well, when you kissed me at the lock in, the first thing you said was 'sorry'. You really didn't need to apologize for that. Then, I kissed you, and I didn't really have to apologize for that either." I said, proving my point.

"Well, I think if people didn't apologize for simple things like that, everything would be awkward in life." She proved her point too. "But I want to make a true apology to you right now. It's been a couple of years. I'm sorry that I haven't been good to you. I knew I never hated you since the day I first apologized, but I continued to torture you anyway. I will admit it has been absolutely entertaining, but I honestly did want to try to pull back a little, but I was just scared." She said. Why was she scared?

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"I was scared of stopping that little 'game' we've always played. I was scared of losing you in my life because things would have been different. I was scared to tell you how I really felt. I was scared to admit the truth to you, and even myself." She said, with a little bit of shame in her voice.

"You know, if things had changed, I wouldn't have walked out of your life because of it. Why do you think we are here together now?" I said. She sat a little closer to me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I know that now." She said. "But you do know that even though you know how I really feel, it won't change much." She said smirking.

"I know." I said. "And I would expect that." I said, laughing. "But the teasing will be different. The teasing wouldn't be as painful." I said, smiling to myself.

"Yeah.. probably not. But hey, I'm gonna try, Benson." She was laughing, too.

All of a sudden, the song Running Away came on. Our song. I stood up and put my arm out toward Sam. "Dance with me" I said. Doing this would be extremely cliché, but I really didn't care.

"Cliché much, Benson?" She said, chuckling a little. She knows me too well.

"I agree, it is cliché. But I wanna dance with you." I stood up and put my hand out towards her to pull her up.

She let me pull her up. I put my arms around her waist. She put her head on my chest and put her arms around my neck. We swayed gently to the music. I could smell her scent, which was a mix of strawberry scented shampoo and fried chicken. The perfect smell. It was pretty silent for a while. Just the two of us, on a fire escape, dancing to the song we first kissed to. But it was not even close to being awkward. It was comfortable, sweet and amazingly cheesy all at the same time.

"This has been a fun night." She said in a whisper.

"I agree. We should do it again sometime." I whispered.

We continued to dance until a new song came on. Forget You by Cee Lo Green came on. Sam then looked at me, and started singing the song at the top of her lungs.

"I SEE YOU DRIVING ROUND TOWN WITH THE GIRL I LOVE, AND I'M LIKE, FORGET YOU! I GUESS THE CHANGE IN MY POCKET WASN'T ENOUGH AND IM LIKE, FORGET YOU AND FORGET HER TOO!" She was dancing around the fire escape like a maniac. Wow, she is absolutely crazy. I just stared at her, laughing histerically.

"Come on Benson! You know you can't resist singing and dancing along to this song! LIVE A LITTLE!" She was smiling from ear to ear, laughing also. I didn't really want to dance around like that, so I was shaking my head no, but she grabbed me by my hands and basically forced me to dance with her, crazily.

She continued to sing the song, even louder than before. It was probably the funniest thing that has happened all week. "Benson, if you don't start singing the song with me, I swear I will push you off of this fire escape right now! And you know I would!" She said, smiling at me. Ehh… what the hell, can't hurt me to sing with her.

She pointed to me, cuing me into the song. Despite the embarrassment, I started to sing the song "I pity the fool who falls in love with you." I sang, kind of quietly.

'COME ON BENSON! You can do SOOO much better than that! I'll sing with you!" She said, laughing uncontrollably. Then we both started singing. This time I sang louder.

"I SEE YOU DRIVING ROUND TOWN WITH THE GIRL I LOVE AND I'M LIKE, FORGET YOU. OO OO OO! I GUESS THE CHANGE IN MY POCKET WASN'T ENOUGH AND I'M LIKE, FORGET YOU AND FORGET HER TOO!" At this point, we completely stopped singing, cause we were laughing so hard, and because Lewbert heard us and threatened to sue us if we continued. He said it "disturbed the growth of his wart." Or something like that…. Ew.

Either way, all I knew was that this was the most fun I have had in a while. Sam was one crazy and fun person. Even though it resorted to us singing and dancing around like raging lunatics, it was all worth it.

"Where is Crazy at?" She asked.

"my mom?" I asked.

"No, your pickle jar. YES your mom! How were you able to do this without your mom getting all freaked out?" She asked.

"She's at this parenting convention in Canada. She isn't coming home until Sunday." I told her. Thank goodness she was gone for the weekend.

"Oh…. Then can I stay at your place tonight?" She asked, kind of hesitating as she asked. "My mom's stupid new boyfriend is over our house and I'm really not in the mood to be there with them right now." She told me. My mom may be crazy, but her mom is lazy. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, I would rather have a protective mom than one who doesn't care for their child. I kind of felt bad for her.

"I guess so." I said. Before tonight, I would say no before she even asked. But I feel like things are different now.

"Thanks nub." She said smiling. "I had a really good time tonight. One of the best nights in a while."

"Me too. But we should probably go into my apartment now. Its getting late." I suggested. She nodded her head and walked inside. I followed her. We walked to my apartment.

"Thanks Fredward. Ya know, for tonight. And for giving me a chance." She said, as I unlocked the door.

"I was happy to make this night happen Samantha." I said. Hey, she called me by my full name so I think I should call her by hers.

"Don't call me that." She said, in a threatening tone.

"I knew you were gonna say that." I said, smirking. We went inside, and I gave her a t-shirt and a pair of my pajama pants to sleep in. I put on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"You can sleep on the couch, cause I don't really have another bed for you." I said.

"Oh… ok." She said, sounding a little disappointed. She walked out of my room and went into the den. I got into my bed, and as I was falling asleep, I heard someone come into my room. It was Sam.

"The couch is a rock. I'm coming here with you." Before I could protest, she quickly ran over to my bed and lay down next to me. She put her arms around me and put her head on my chest.

"It's funny, cause our couch is known to be one of the most comfortable couches in the world. My mom made sure of it." I said, knowing she really only came into my room cause she wanted to.

"Shhh, I'm SLEEPING." She said, in a loud whisper.

I just chuckled. "Ok Sam, whatever you say."

"Don't you forget it, fredley." She said. I kissed her head, and I knew this was the right time to say what I was going to say.

"I love you." I said, softly. I could basically feel the smile she had on her face.

"I love you, too. Dork." She said. We quickly kissed and the next thing I knew, we both fell asleep.

And that was the night I had found my true love, Sam Puckett.

So that is the end of this fanfic! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed it. By the way, I don't own anything related to iCarly, although I wish I did. Sadly, I am only 16, and not a beast of a writer like Dan Schneider is. Anyways, please review! Thanks :D


End file.
